


Christmas Stocking Surprise [art, work safe]

by PhoenixCharm180



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art with text, Christmas, Christmas stocking, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCharm180/pseuds/PhoenixCharm180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Santa,..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Surprise Delivery [art, work safe]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your wish is my command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This artwork is rather big. You may need to resize your browser window to see it completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for the “Reviving Severus *sighs*” fest for severus_sighs in 2012.  
> Don’t own or claim rights to Harry Potter.  
> Please don't reproduce the art without the artist's permission.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the “Reviving Severus *sighs*” fest for severus_sighs in 2012  
> Don’t own or claim rights to Harry Potter  
> Please don't reproduce the art without the artist's permission.
> 
> Please let me know how you liked it!  
> Review = love!


End file.
